Icha Icha da conquista
by Marinaas
Summary: Naruto estava decidido a conquistar Sakura. Durante uma missão que Tsunade havia lhe imposto, ele teve a ideia de roubar o preciso livro de Kakashi e usá-lo como auxílio em sua conquista.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, já teria soltado uma bomba e acabado com a porra daquela guerra.

**Rated:** K

**Avisos:** Pois bem, essa é minha primeira NaruSaku. Já venho prometendo escrever fics sobre esse meu segundo casal preferido (o primeiro é ShikaTema hahahaha) desde 2010 e nada saía! Porém, esse enredo veio a minha cabeça, gostei bastante e não pude perder a oportunidade de escrevê-lo. Estou desenvolvendo esta fic há uns quatro meses (sou lerda mesmo) e tentei ao máximo ser leal aos personagens (minha primeira fic deles, então, me deem um desconto).

No decorrer da história, vocês encontrarão diversos erros, a linguagem que desenvolvida é a escrita informal e em primeira pessoa. Por que? Pois bem, a fic se passa no início do clássico e nessa época o nosso protagonista era bem idiota! Creio que ele não utilizava da linguagem culta em suas falas. Não o imagino o utilizando próclise e ênclise em seus discursos. Tive que me manter leal a ele e por isso, tentei _''matar''_ um pouco a língua portuguesa. A verdade é que ninguém utiliza a linguagem culta em seus discursos sempre, mas isso já é história para outro dia hahahaha!

A fic não é comédia, pois não consigo desenvolver uma. Apenas narrei como penso que o nosso Naruto pensaria. Também escrevo ShikaTema, gente! Quem gostar do casal é só acessar meu perfil (propaganda). Estou sem a escrever há um tempo, pois consegui passar para faculdade, e esta está tomando todo meu tempo. Mas continuarei aqui sempre que puder, porque amo ShikaTema e meus ships em geral.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

_- Sakura-chan, você gostaria de almoçar comigo?_

_- Não!_

**xx**

-_ Sakura-chan, vamos sair juntos?_

_- Não seja idiota, Naruto._

_**xx**_

_- Sakura-chan, aceita ser minha acompanhante na festa da Ino?_

_- Idiota, eu já não te disse que vou pedir para que o Sasuke seja meu par?_

_**xx**_

Realmente sou uma desgraça na arte da conquista! Venho tentando conquistar a Sakura-chan desde que me entendo por gente e sempre fracasso em minhas investidas! Ela pouco se impressionou quando contei que havia me tornado um guenin. Preferiu ficar correndo atrás daquela bicha louca do Sasuke. Sasuke para lá, Sakuke para cá... afinal, o que ele tem que eu não tenho?

Como resposta a minha pergunta, avistei um objeto alaranjado praticamente me comendo com o olhar. Ele reluzia como se fosse a solução para todos meus problemas: _''O Icha Icha Paradise, a arte da conquista volume 2''_ do Kakashi sensei.

A euforia mesclada com uma ligeira surpresa dominou meu semblante. O sensei nunca foi de largar suas tralhas por qualquer lugar, ainda mais se tratando de seu precioso livro que era praticamente como uma parte dele. Icha Icha o acompanhava em suas missões, seu almoço e até na hora do banheiro! E o fato que mais me deixava pasmo, é que o sensei nunca enjoava desse manto de perversão. Nunca pude lê-lo, tocá-lo e ou até mesmo respirar próximo a ele. Desta forma, sempre tive uma certa curiosidade para saber do conteúdo. Ainda mais agora que estou definitivamente decidido a conquistar o coração da Sakura-chan... será que esse livro poderá me ajudar?

Não pensei que uma missão tão idiota poderia me dá uma ideia tão genial! Depois de estudar todas as práticas de conquista com o Icha Icha, a Sakura-chan se renderá ao furacão do meu amor e vai dar um pé na bunda do idiota do Sasuke! _Dattebayo!_

Saí do escritório da Tsunade-baa-sama escondendo o livro dentro da minha roupa, indo em direção ao Ichiraku. Tinha que sair da cena do crime de roubo, começar a praticar com o Icha Icha, e com sorte, conseguir um prato de lámen pela metade do preço. _Dattebayo!_

Momentaneamente pude sentir um frio estranho na barriga e minhas entranhas começaram a dançar dentro de mim. Não sei o significado disso, mas cogito a possibilidade de ser um medo de que o velho descubra que roubei seu precioso tesouro. Bem, eu só preciso ser rápido e estudar os conceitos básicos da conquista para depois deixá-lo no mesmo local que o encontrei.

Abri em uma página qualquer e por sorte foi exatamente a que eu procurava. O título do capítulo dizia: _''Etapas para conquista uma bela dama.''_ Sorri maliciosamente. _A-há!_ Agora a Sakura-chan não me _es-ca-pa!_

**Etapas para conquistar uma bela dama:**

**Etapa 1:** _Finja-se interessado no dia dela. Aborde-a sem grande sustos, de forma sutil. Assim, ela verá que você é um cavalheiro delicado que só quer seu bem._

- Abordá-la sem sustos... cavalheiro... delicado... não entendi direito, mas soa bem. - balbuciei lentamente, fazendo um esforço tremendo para acompanhar o raciocínio do livro. Afinal, como o sensei conseguia compreender essa linguagem tão difícil?

**Etapa 2:**_ Pergunte se a bela dama aceita dar um passeio pelo parque em sua companhia. Desta forma, você passará a imagem de homem sensível que se importa com o bem estar dela e a natureza._

- Natureza? O que é isso? - perguntei para mim mesmo um tanto atordoado. Esse livro é muito estranho.

**Etapa 3:** _Caso tenha chegado a essa etapa sem entender nada, se considere um completo idiota. Não me leve a mal, mas isso é um fato lastimável. Porém, tudo se tem uma salvação. Até um idiota que nem você..._

- Esse livro está subestimando minha capacidade? - senti uma vontade inexplicável de jogar essa porcaria no lixo. Ele está subestimando ninguém menos que o futuro hokague dessa vila!

(...) _Pois bem, já que você não entendeu e provavelmente não agiu corretamente com a bela dama, agarre-a de qualquer forma. Ora, você já não tem nada a perder. Lembre-se que caso ela tenha lhe dado um fora nas etapas anteriores, provavelmente chutará suas nádegas na terceira. Caso, tenha emitido sons monossilábicos, ela não te quer, meu caro ninja desesperado._

Fechei o livro sentindo-me levemente irritado por ter sido chamado de idiota diversas vezes. Ora, sou insultado até por esse livro! Minha moral definitivamente está menor que o senso de moda do sobrancelhudo do Rock Lee. Mas confesso que estou curioso! Quero praticar imediatamente e conquistar a Sakura-chan! Porém, acho melhor praticar com outra pessoa antes de partir diretamente para meu alvo. Não quero estragar as coisas com minha rosada novamente, TCHA!

Como resposta imediata ao meu pensamento genial, avistei um alvo perfeito para experimentar minha estratégia: Sabaku no Temari, representante de Suna aqui em Konoha. De fato, ela não era a mulher ideal para ser utilizada como cobaia e tampouco me _''enroscar''_, mas estou tão desesperado que vale a pena as futuras porradas certeiras no meu rostinho de bebê.

Ela sentou-se na cadeira ao meu lado e exigiu, num tom de voz assustador, um prato repleto de bolinhos de arroz. Será que ela me oferece?

- Temari-san? - chamei discretamente, e obtive como resposta, um olhar cortante lançado por ela.

- Você. - essa foi a única palavra dita secamente, e imediatamente, tive de por o meu plano genial em prática. Temari-san poderia até ser violenta e um pouco assustadora, porém não resistiria as táticas infalíveis do Icha Icha do Kakashi-sensei, TCHA!

_''Finja-se interessado no dia dela.''_

Isso deve ser fácil!

- Temari-san, tudo bem? - perguntei sutilmente, mas minhas pernas tremelicantes denunciavam minha euforia. Ela me olhava estranhamente como se eu fosse algum bicho esquizofrênico que nem o Gai-sensei. - Como foi seu dia? Como vão o Gaara e o cara que faz cosplay de gatinho? Acho que é Kanky ou Kan kan o nome dele! Seu cabelo está mais brilhante! Fez alguma coisa nele?

- Desde quando você se importa?

- Eu sempre me importei. - sorri abobalhadamente me aproximando dela, que afastou a cadeira e me olhou como se eu fosse um tarado. Confesso que minha risada estridente distanciava as kunoichis da aldeia, mas sei também, que mesmo negando e me dando algumas porradas de amor, elas ADORAM!

- Você é bem estranho. - ela franziu o cenho desconfiada de minhas nobres intenções. Pelo visto, Temari-san não está entendendo a pureza das minhas intenções! Será que estou me comportando como um idiota ou ela que é a idiota por aqui?

_''Pergunte se a bela dama aceita dar um passeio pelo parque em sua companhia.''_

- Tema-chan, o que você acha de darmos uma volta pelo parque? Poderíamos apreciar a natureza, escutar os pássaros cantarolar saudando o pôr-do-sol, correr atrás das borboletas coloridas...

- Uzumaki, sempre desconfiei que você fosse meio gay, mas não sabia que havia chegado no estágio avançado...

- EU NÃO PERTENÇO AO MESMO TIME DO SASUKE! COMO VOCÊ CHEGOU A ESSA CONCLUSÃO? - não pude conter a raiva. Como ela ousa falar que sou gay? Logo eu, que sou o mais pegava as novinhas nessa vila! Aquele beijo com o Sasuke foi um grande mal entendido... _embora tenha tido um gostinho doce._ O QUE ESTOU PENSANDO?

- Digamos que _''apreciar a natureza''_ e _''caçar borboletas''_ não sejam uma atividade muito masculina. - ressaltou ela, sorrindo escarnecidamente. - E não volte a se referir a mim como '_'Tema-chan''_ ou eu quebro sua cabeça em duas partes! - disse calmamente saboreando um de seus deliciosos bolinhos de arroz.

Certo, vamos recapitular meu_ ''quase encontro''_ com a loira de Suna: a primeira etapa não deu certo, a segunda foi frustada, sendo assim, vamos a terceira. Como o sábio Icha Icha disse: _''Não tenho nada a perder''_. Apenas alguns órgãos internos e nada mais. Porém, uma dúvida paira sobre minha vasta mente: como vou agarrá-la sem levar uma voadora na minha cara?

- Nem pense em olhar com essa cara de quem irá aprontar! Caso, encoste um mísero dedo em mim, ficará sem ele!

Meus olhos se arregalaram de tanto medo. Definitivamente essa mulher era assustadora. Não sei como Shikamaru a aguentava. Decerto, Temari-san é uma mulher bem atraente e possuí belos e grandes peitos, mas isso não justificava aturar suas grosseiras e ameaças de morte.

- Por que você não tenta soltar sua bomba de testosterona para aquela garotinha ali? - aconselhou a loira, apontando em direção a uma menina de pele esbranquiçada, olhos meio acinzentados e fisionomia tímida.

Era Hyuuga Hinata.

Olhei para Temari-san como agradecimento pela sugestão, afinal, a Hina-chan poderia ser uma ótima cobaia! E se caso minhas investidas fossem frustradas, ela não me insultaria e nem daria uma porrada no meu rostinho de bebê.

Aproximei-me da Hyuuga e berrei seu nome. Ela pareceu levar um susto e ficar corada na mesma fracão de segundos, mas nem liguei e fui direto ao ponto. Dei uma bisbilhotada no Icha Icha rapidamente para lembrar do primeiro passo.

_''Interessado no dia dela.''_

- Yo, Hinata-chan! Como você está? - escancarei um sorriso ansioso.

- Na-na-ru-to-kun... - ela respondeu timidamente fazendo um tremendo esforço em sua fala, como sempre. Essa era Hinata Hyuuga, a menina que sempre ficava vermelha que nem um pimentão quando eu falava com ela. Será que sou tão desagradável a esse ponto?

Que nada! Todos me amam!

Embora ela não tenha correspondido minhas expectativas, falando só o meu nome, vou para segunda etapa: _''convidar a bela dama para um passeio.''_

- Hinata-chan, vamos caminhar pelo parque?

A menina de vermelha, ficou roxa. Será que estou fazendo algo errado? Ela está tremendo na minha frente, roxa como uma beterraba, quase tendo uma síncope nervosa!

- Na-na... - falava a Hyuuga, sem ao menos formular uma frase completa. Será que além do meu plano não funcionar, ainda vou matar a Hinata? Será que minhas investidas foram tão ruins que ela mal consegue me responder? Será que estou cheirando mal?

- Na-na... - ela continuava a emitir sons, mas dessa vez eu fui rápido e saí correndo. Que tipo de garota fica vermelha, tremendo e nervosa quando um garoto a chama pra sair? Da forma que ela se encontrava, parecia que teria um ataque cardíaco se conseguisse proferir alguma frase completa. Eu não quero ser a causa de um ataque cardíaco. Não mesmo.

Quando já estava longe, me debrucei sobre a ponte da aldeia e encarei o livro decepcionadamente. Eu roubei um livro, quase fui agredido pela Temari-san, quase matei uma amiga de academia e tudo isso apenas pela Sakura-chan! Eu não sabia que o amor tinha a capacidade de transformar as pessoas em criminosas, ou melhor, que tinha o poder de me fazer sofrer tanto.

Em que estou me transformando? Estou falando igualzinho ao sobrancelhudo do Rock Lee! Mas o que posso fazer se a Sakura-chan tem o poder de estragar as pessoas dessa forma?

Ladrão de livros, assassino de meninas inocentes, e agora, agindo como Rock Lee! Como pude decair tanto em um dia?

Atirei o livro no chão. Não estava me servindo de nada. Acho que a Sakura-chan não é feita para mim.

Senti um vento forte bater em minha face. Acho que vai chover mais tarde. Porém, como isso é possível se o sol está se pondo de forma tão espetacular?

Olhei para o lado. Lá estava ela, sorrindo. Seus lábios rosados emoldurados por um sorriso tão singelo aticava meu coração. Eu ficava tão feliz ao vê-la sorrir que nem quando devorava um prato de lámen do Ichiraku! Permiti, abobalhado, que um sorriso idiota se formasse meu rosto. Sei lá, eu meio que senti meus bracos paralisados, assim como o corpo e a mente. Apenas meu coração se movia em ritmo acelerado. Era assim que me sentia ao lado dela. Paralisado. Desarmado. Tudo por essa droga de sorriso.

Sakura-chan caminhou até a mim, e notei seu sorriso se desmanchar como em um passe de mágica. Pela fisionomia rabugenta que tomara sua face, pensei rapidamente que ela fosse abrir a boca para reclamar de algo! Mulheres... elas sempre são estranhas. Estou aqui com meu coraçãozinho partido e a Sakura-chan vem protestar sem motivo algum? Ah, mas não deixarei isso acontecer! Ela verá o meu poder!

Antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca, colei meus lábios no dela, segurando-a fortemente pela nuca. Senti ela se debater lentamente, tentando se livrar de meu abraco apertado, mas aos poucos ela foi sedendo ao meu beijo. Sei lá, ela deve ter gostado do sabor da cebola de lámen em minha boca, assim, como eu estava inebriado pelo sabor de cereja que preponderava a cada movimento que executava com a língua na parte interna da boca dela.

- Você é um idiota, Naruto. - falou ela, se esforçando para parecer irritada.

- Vai me dizer que não gostou? - sorri descaradamente. Era óbvio que ela havia cedido ao meu poder de sedução. Se soubesse que seria tão fácil assim, teria dado esse beijo antes.

Ela sorriu.

O problema é que eu não sabia decifrar se esse sorriso era de felicidade ou homicida. Tanto faz. Era o sorriso que fazia meu corpo parar e coração acelerar.

- Vem comigo! - ordenou ela, estendendo um de suas mãos.

- Para que? - perguntei curioso, afinal, não sabia se ela ia me matar de beijinhos ou me matar de pancadas. Quer saber? Das duas formas vou parar no céu mesmo. Sendo assim, segurei a mão dela sem ao menos deixá-la responder.

Dei uma última olhada no livro, de relance. Notei que quando o atirei sobre o chão, a página que eu lia entretidamente havia se aberto, e antes de partir com a Sakura-chan, consegui ler, sem ela perceber, a última dica de conquista que não havia lido:

''**Etapa 4**- _Tudo que nós, a equipe do Icha Icha Paradise, escreveu sobre esse capítulo é contra indicado para amores verdadeiros. Afinal, quando se está com a pessoa amada você nunca se lembra de regras que foram estabelecidas por qualquer um. Simplesmente você se perde no sorriso da bela dama e realiza o que o seu coração e a emoção ordenar no momento. Seja você mesmo, meu caro ninja. Inicialmente, você poderá até se dar mal, mas que batalha não é dolorosa? Temos que nos esforçar para ter um final feliz com essas mulheres malvadas!_

_Jiraya-sama, o galã._''

Sorri ao perceber que estava seguindo o caminho certo. Pude ver a Sakura-chan sorrindo também, embora aparentasse omitir com toda sua forca. Ela meio que estava estranha, empurrando um pequeno livrinho rosado para dentro do bolso de sua saia. Impressão minha ou esse livrinho era o: _''Icha Icha do amor - Como pegar seu homem na marra?''_, a versão feminina do Icha Icha Paradise?

Quer dizer que a Sakura-chan utiliza das mesmas artimanhas que eu? Isso é ótimo. Temos algo em comum! Será que ela roubou esse livrinho também? Não sei. Mas tenho a certeza que minha ficha criminal de roubo aumentará mais ainda após roubar outros beijos deliciosos da minha rosada.

* * *

**Notas:** Esperam que tenham entendido o final. Tipo, quando Naruto encontrou com sua amada, ele fez o que seu coração mandou e deu um foda-se para o livro. Após isso, ele realmente comprovou no Icha Icha, na página que não havia lido, que o coração não segue regras e que ele não precisava seguir rótulos para se entregar ao amor.

Quem gostou deixa review! Beijos *-*


End file.
